Early Awakenings
by ALifetimeAway
Summary: At eight years old, Kyoko overhears the Fuwa's talking, suddenly confronted with the truth her mother doesn't love her or is ever planning to return for her, she is left heartbroken. what will Kyoko do when she can no longer deny her mothers neglectful attitude towards her.
1. Chapter 1

Hey! *waves" So this is my first fanfiction, first time writing anything ever really. I have a few chapters already written up on my computer, it started as a project, it's really calming to write I've found. My life is a bit hectic at the moment, and the calm writings is something I need.

Enough about me. Feedback is always welcome, I am aware that my writing skills may not be great so I will happily take on board any pointers people can give, I cannot guarantee I am able to achieve them though.

The story here starts with Kyoko age 8 with Koun/ren age 12 (but he doesn't show up till later). I will keep a tab on the ages up here as time may skip occasionally.

* * *

 **Chapter One - Reality Check**

Small soft feet padded on the hard wood floors of the Fuwa Inn, surrounded by dark corridors, Kyoko was on a mission, to acquire some food, she wasn't particularly hungry but after several hours of troubled sleep she decided a snack from the kitchen might help ease her back into a peaceful slumber.

It would also account as an acceptable distraction from her current thoughts, thoughts that lingered upon her mother. It had been a desperately long while since her mother had left her at the Fuwa Inn. This had not been the first time she had been left at the Fuwa Inn, but her mother would have usually came back even for a day by now, and so it had been playing on her mind.

Kyoko was frustrated by this but couldn't help thinking that if maybe she gets 100 on her next exam her mother would come back, possibly even with a smile and words of praises. Right now though Kyoko would happily accept her mother coming back for her anytime soon, she missed her mother. And for some reason being around her prince Shoutaro wasn't enough to cheer her up either.

As she approached the Kitchen doors, hearing the sound of quiet chatter resonating from within, she reduced her pace, now hesitant to proceed. Kyoko shouldn't really be up this late, she wouldn't get in trouble but she didn't want to be a bother to the Fuwa's . When Kyoko was just about to turn around to return to her room she heard her name being mentioned.

"…Kyoko's been here now for months…" Whispered a female voice of which Kyoko picked up to be the Okami, Sho's Mother.

A reply came shortly of which Kyoko knew to be Sho's dad, the Taisho "I know darling" there was an ominous silence, even from outside the kitchen Kyoko could feel the weird atmosphere, she didn't like it much "We both thought she would be back by now".

Kyoko understanding that she shouldn't be eavesdropping, even if she was the subject of interest, decided that she should leave, before she heard something she didn't want to, even at eight years old, she knew that eavesdropping could only lead to hearing something she shouldn't. Not to mention that the subject at hand was making her already distressed emotions fall even more towards rock bottom.

Before Kyoko could leave however she managed to hear the last angry line spoken by the Okami "She isn't coming back…That woman isn't a mother! She doesn't love that child; no mother who loved their child could leave them behind like that, especially…"

Kyoko's world faded, her surroundings slipping away, replaced with blackness, no feelings apart from numbness, her only conscious thoughts focused on those two sentences "isn't coming back" and "Doesn't love that child". They spiralled around her mind as if trying to complete a puzzle, one that had always been there, just invisible.

After some time, she did not know how long, the puzzle that was inside her mind seemed to put itself together, as she felt the first signs of something other than the numb darkness that had previously surrounded her. The pain of rejection, of not truly being loved dawned, sending overwhelming pain through her and all Kyoko could think was how she wanted that numbness back, even if it would mean eternal blackness.

"…No!?" Kyoko whispered. She couldn't deny it to herself any longer, everything seemed much clearer, more so than it ever had before, despite seeing clearly, she wanted, desired to go back to believing. To believe that by being a perfect daughter her mother would love her, that one day her mother would realise how hard she worked and praise her, to take her home, and they would be happy. By having these thoughts she had always denied, confirmed by the Fuwa couple, who so obviously loved their son, was proof she could not deny. They knew what parental love was, they could see that her own mother didn't and couldn't love her. It was too much to take in.

"Corn…" As if pulled by puppet strings Kyoko navigated back to her room, not yet back in full control of her body, she moved jerkily and without her usual grace. All Kyoko was aware of was the need for comfort and the intense pain that had recently replaced the numbing darkness.

Sliding open her bedroom door when she arrived, she took a hasty step in, closing it behind her just as quickly. She stood motionless, sweeping her room for the intended target, passing the old wooden dresser, cluttered with nick knacks she had accumulated over time, her work station that held her completed English homework from the night before, her eyes finally fell upon the bedside table that was positioned beside her futon. Her precious corn stone sat within a coin purse situated lazily next to her text books she had been reading before she went to bed that night.

She shot towards the object, collapsing onto the futon while opening the coin purse to retrieve the stone within. Kyoko let the first of many tears escape, followed by the uncontrollable sobs that followed; she cupped the stone and curled up into a ball, allowing corn to help absorb her unwanted emotions.

Time passed and Kyoko's sobs died down to all but small whimpers, her eyes running dry a short while ago. The corn stones magical properties had not managed to completely rid her of all her pain, but it had helped, saddened by this fact she concluded that maybe magic only had so much power and she couldn't be greedy. She focused back onto the blue stone, tilting it in each direction to test its magic; sure enough it still gave off a beautiful shimmer when it hit the light, so it must still contain its magical properties.

Staring at the stone her vision lost focus as she recalled memories of a very special fairy prince. A vision of a clearing in a wooded area with a stream passing through came to her mind. She thought of the wildlife that was present that day, not only butterflies, birds, foxes and rabbits, but fairies as well, hundreds of little fairies, but one in particular stood out, a human sized fairy, a prince of fairies by the name of Corn. He was the most wonderful being she had every encountered and right now she missed him, remembering his troubles with his father. A bitter thought occurred of how parents could be so cruel, she realised she may not have understood the pain her fairy prince could have been feeling, only complaining about her own feelings, whilst completely missing any pain he could have been feeling. This realization made her feel terrible and a wave of regret shot through her.

It was with these troubling thoughts that Kyoko fell into a troubled sleep, clutching the only remaining link to her fairy prince corn, worrying about the life he might have been living and how ignorant she had been.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks so much for the reviews and the follows, I am glad that people are enjoying what I have written :).

So here is the next chapter and as a reminder Kyoko is eight years old.

* * *

 **Chapter Two - Dreamers Viewpoint**

Kyoko ran for her life, her legs felt heavy but the fear guided her, overtaking her, directing her in an unknown direction. She ran for what felt like forever, when all of a sudden she collided into a body. Before she could fall, a hand shot out, grabbing her, but drew away just as quickly. As she jerkily fell to the floor in a heap she regarded the man questionably, realising it was Sho's Father, sneering down upon her, while rubbing his hand as if he had been burned.

He pinned Kyoko with a look of pure distaste while he started to speak "Who would ever want a girl like you for a daughter." He turned away and walked off into the distance, towards his wife who waited patiently for him, who only showed Kyoko a pitying glance. The couple faded away as they embraced a young Sho, showering him with kisses and praises.

As the last remnants of the family dissipated Kyoko lost her footing, only to find no floor beneath her, she fell for an eternity, falling rapidly, terrified she attempted to grab hold of something only to realise that there was nothing to hold onto, then out of nowhere objects came into her vision, her possessions, ones she had cherished, loved or even everyday objects floated around her as she continued to fall. As she notice these objects, she realised they had been tarnished somehow, ripped or broken, and always out of reach.

Just as the objects had appeared they vanished, swiftly followed by Kyoko's painful landing. She found herself collapsed in the very heart of a spotlight, illuminating her uncomfortable position.

Her attention was abruptly redirected by a clatter from behind her. She could see just in time as her corn stone clattered away from her, out of the light and into an endless abyss of darkness. She scrambled up to retrieve the rock but found she was unable to exit the illuminated area. Panicked she tried pushing against the darkness, putting all of her energy into the action, silently begging the wall to allow her access to retrieve her treasure.

"You lost it" spoke a familiar voice from behind her, halting her in her actions "you even broke it".

Kyoko spun round knowing who that voice belonged to, seeing her Fairy Prince standing there looking heartbroken with the corn stone in his hands shattered into several pieces.

"You destroyed my soul, why!? Do you not care?" The fairy boy looked to Kyoko with such pain in his eyes. He dropped the broken stones to the floor, creating a deafening clatter from each one. Neither speaking until the sound dissipated.

Kyoko seeing the pain in his eyes attempted to explain "I-I didn't mea-"

She was cut off however as The darkness that surrounded them both edged inwards, moving towards Her fairy prince, as it engulfed him, his features turned dark, his hair black, then even the whites of his eyes started changing, then slowly edging out from his eyes his skin started turning too, as if he was being covered in oil. When it reached his nails they not only turned black but grew sharp and pointed. He took a slow calculated step forward, giving Kyoko a look of pure evil as he revealed his torn black leathery wings "You never cared. Now I have to suffer." With that last line the darkness descended upon Kyoko.

Kyoko whimpered as pain shot through her palm, Jolting awake she dropped the object she clutched, hearing the soft thud of it landing in her bedding, she fumbled with the bed side lamp, attempting to lighten the dark room, while she continued to anxiously search for the object she had dropped from her pain ridden hand. As light flooded the room, her search was halted at the sight of blood. Looking towards her palm she noticed scratches smeared with blood, her eyes then landed on the object she had previously been so desperately searching for, also decorated in patches of her own blood.

She picked up the stone and desperately cleaned it using her covers as best she could, uncontrollable tears started falling as she scrubbed. Her actions slowed as pain overtook, curling up into a ball she clutched her Corn stone, trying hard not to think about the foreboding dreams she just had.

Try as she might though images of her dreams invaded her thoughts, the images of Taisho looking down on her in disgust as the Okami stared on in pity at what she was, a girl no one could love, a girl her own mother could not love or even tolerate being around for that matter.

Kyoko felt shame, she realised she had only been a burden to Sho's parents who had obviously gotten fed up waiting for her mother to return for her, the conversation in the kitchen had proven that. She may be young but she could understand what their conversation was about. She wondered if they were annoyed that she had taken up a room that could have been given to a guest or about eating food and using facilities without paying her way.

Then another emotion bombarded her, fear, as she realised people knew she was not loved by her own mother, that she was abandoned, questions on what it would mean if people found out this information, would they hate her too, if they knew!? The reason for why she was not accepted was not clear to Kyoko, but did those around her know!? Would they know!? Would never be accepted again by anyone because of her faults!?

And finally she felt guilty as realised she was not good enough for her mother, she was simply a nuisance to her, and to those who needed to care for her in her mother's absence, these people who had their own son to love, who did not need a cast off daughter who could not be loved. She stole away their time and energy, time that could be directed towards their son or jobs.

Staring down at the stone she realised the time she had neglected a friend who was in more need then herself, he was surely suffering and all she did was whine about her own problems. He was in pain and she ignored his. Pulling her knees in even closer she hugged herself tight, whispering apologies over and over and she clasped her treasured stone, not noticing that she was worsening the cuts in her hands.

Over time she calmed, but her thoughts fixated back onto her mother, she had been abandoned, no longer loved and without hope of her mom ever returning for her. Kyoko felt lost and alone, she no longer felt like she belonged at the Fuwa Inn, especially as she would be waiting for someone who would never return for her.

Her vision focused on her school backpack, and an idea occurred to her, if she did not belong here maybe she could find a place she did belong. Rummaging around her room, illuminated by her bedside lamp, Kyoko gathered items that she would take with her, some clothes and a few treasured belongings, it didn't amount to much but it would do.

She quietly changed into warmer clothes and slipped her corn stone into her pocket. Taking a few deep breaths she asked herself if she really wanted to leave this home, but it was not her home, and she could not be a bother to the Fuwa's anymore. She would find a place where she belonged.

And so Kyoko quietly slipped out of her bedroom door, making sure to make no sound, keeping to the shadows of the corridors, it was not long before she was at the Fuwa Inn entrance hall. She turned around and took in the grand entrance where she would work on weekends, visions of her wearing a Kimono to greet the guests, she would allow for one more guest to stay here now, she frowned, unable to stop new tears from escaping. She spoke a mental goodbye as she left behind the world she had known up until now.

Kyoko however did no see the young boy who stood in the shadows frozen and unable to speak as he watched his friend leave him behind.


	3. Chapter 3

Slightly longer chapter this time, it continues to grow without my permission.

I wanted to thank anyone who reviewed, so thank you! I am really sorry that I have been unable to answer your questions, though they are always welcome. It has mostly been down to the fact that i don't actually know what I am planning, I have a rough idea but its all free to change so no promises on a solid idea.

But as always thanks to anyone who has favorited, reviewed or followed, I am really happy you are enjoying the story. Its really nice to know people enjoy what I write.

Side note - Kyoko is now 10 (which would make Koun 14 if he was around)

song is _Blue moon – frank Sinatra_

* * *

 **Chapter Three – Finding Home**

2 years later…

Kyoko yawned, not ready to wake after such disturbed sleep, she knew her current sleeping arrangement commanded her to rise. Hearing the clicks of locks and the opening of doors, signifying that the surrounding shops were opening, meaning an increased likelihood of discovery, one of which she would prefer to avoid.

She not so much climbed, as fell out of her makeshift cardboard bed, situated beside a dumpster in a very out of the way side alley, being small had its advantages and hiding among boxes was a great way to survive the night, but not a great way to sleep through it, unless she was lucky enough to come across larger boxes which was unfortunately a rarity.

She sighed, wondering why places in Tokyo didn't order larger packages, they were supposed to have the money, and people with money bought big things. As she drifted off into a fantasy land of large cardboard boxes she grabbed her backpack out of the dumpster where she had smartly hidden it the night before and made her way to find a water source.

Kyoko wandered the morning streets, manoeuvring throughout the early workers, as they strode meaningfully towards their purposeful jobs. Her journey carried her to the shopping district where the crowds finally thinned, to reveal a plot of land, encompassed by soaring hedges. As she neared, she grinned, concluding that this must be the local park. She followed the hedge that concealed the parks view towards the entrance where she observes a small fountain set in the very middle.

Entering the park she scanned the area, an automatic action, one she had learned to feign as a curious glance rather than staking out possible threats, only noticing an elderly man walking a golden retriever, she relaxed. Recovering a toothbrush from the side pocket of her bag, she proceeded to utilise the fountain to her advantage as speedily as possible, washing her face and cleaning her teeth, finishing just as the park started amassing visitors.

Kyoko reassessed the park, seeing how it continued to regulate an inflow of people, relishing in how beautiful and peaceful the surroundings area felt, considering in was within the middle of Tokyo. The tall hedges cut the park off from the outside city and its chaos, where delicate patches of flowers grew and flourished around iron benches, overlooking grassy planes giving off a sense of serenity, all of which surrounded the central fountain, that continued to echo the soothing trickling's of water. She could almost pretend she was not in Tokyo as she closed her eyes and focused on a particular memory, she called forth a boy, his smile as he played before her, then the sound of a car horn pulled her back abruptly, leaving her with a sense of loss.

Seizing her backpack from her shoulder she placed it at the base of the fountain and rummaged from a few objects inside. Taking out a shallow square tin she placed it in front of her with a rag in the bottom to supress any possible sound it may create, then she pulled off her loose-fitting jumper, revealing a more feminine top underneath, finally she used a splash of water from the fountain to ruffle up her short boyish crop. With everything in place and finally looking the part, if a kid living on the streets could ever look the part, she turned around, facing an entrance to the small park, closing her eyes, taking in a few deep breaths, after her last exhale she opened her eyes, with the additional confidence she needed.

She smirked, revealing a glint in her eyes, tapping her shoes to keep the rhythm she began to sing a song she had heard coming out of a shop aimed towards older generations, she altered her voice to be sombre, yet feminine enough to fit with the songs style.

 _Blue moon  
_ _You saw me standing alone  
_ _Without a dream in my heart  
_ _Without a love of my own_

 _Blue moon  
_ _You knew just what I was there for  
_ _You heard me saying a prayer for  
_ _Someone I really could care for…_

She clicked her thumb and forefinger together to create a rhythm, it was all she could do given she was unable to afford an instrument.

 _Blue moon  
_ _Now I'm no longer alone  
_ _Without a dream in my heart  
_ _Without a love of my own…_

Kyoko smirk softened into a gentle smile as she carried into the song, nodding in thanks towards each person who was kind enough to deposit some yen into her pot.

 _Blue moon  
_ _Now I'm no longer alone  
_ _Without a dream in my heart  
_ _Without a love of my own_

Kyoko rounded up the song, giving a respective bow, thanking nearby watchers for their contributing to her pot, and then bounced straight into another song, this time slightly more upbeat.

As time passed she had accumulated a healthy amount of money that she believed enough to buy her a meal. Singing such upbeat songs could be draining, especially when she herself did not always resonate with the songs emotions, but songs about the harsher sides of reality did not sell on the streets. People wanted to feel happy and content when visiting a Park, so she played to her crowd, doing what pleased them, hoping that in return she would be rewarded.

As time passed, the daylight faded, staying out after dark was not a wise move, so she decided it was time to leave. She reached for her backpack and tin full of money, glancing over the amount she had collected, spirits rising when she knew she had enough for an entire meal. She hated missing meals, and knowing that she would eat today boosted her mood. Speedily throwing on her jumper and shoving the pot of money back into her bag, she dashed off in search for a restaurant that would allow her entry.

She passed several establishments, finding one that looked affordable for her, but was dejectedly thrown out after attempting to sit at a table. Grumbling to herself, she continued on, when she came upon a restaurant called the Darumaya. Tentatively she entered eyes shining with hope to the server who greeted her. "I would like to buy a meal please, I have cash, and I can even pay upfront if you feel it necessary." Kyoko trailed the statement off with a deep bow.

She was greeted first with a surprised stare, which altered into an affirmative smile "I am the Okami of this establishment, would you like me to show you to a table miss?"

Kyoko hesitated, it had been a while since anyone had treated her kindly or even impartially during any form of interactions, she only got treated kindly when people wanted something of her…usually to steal what little she had earned. Obviously her emotions had shown and before she could say anything the lady had replied again while walking towards a table at the far end of the room "Don't worry, I will take your order when you're ready, this table is free".

She drifted towards the offered table, not needed to be told twice, allowing visions of food to fill her mind. A grumble halted her steps, her head shot up in embarrassment, glancing towards the lady who waited. She breathed a sigh of relief as the Okami showed no signs of having heard her rumbling stomach.

Continuing her progression, she managed to reach the table without any more auditory complaints from her stomach. Sliding out a chair she seated herself as respectfully as possible, giving an appreciative grin when she was handed a menu. The lady left soon after insisting she would return to take her order.

Kyoko browsed the menu, eyes growing wide at the vast selection, she could identifying a few meals within her price range, one in particularly stood out, she grabbed her bag she had positioned by her feet, retrieving her money, she quickly recalculated, hoping she could afford her selected meal, she couldn't help the smile that overtook her face when she confirmed she had just enough for the days special, Gyudon, Kyoko's mouth watered knowing she was going to eat a decent meal soon.

Snapping her out of her visual hallucinations was the Okami, looking down at her with a questioning look. "Young Miss, it looks as if you have decided what you would like to eat?" Pushing the money forwards she nodded, with a polite smile she requested the Gyudon. Nodding back in confirmation the Okami confirmed the order then disappeared from her table towards the kitchen.

A large bowl was placed delicately before her, steam rose in wisps and swirls, the alluring smell of beef and soy source drawing her in, almost distracting her from thanking her server, she turned bowing quickly with a word of thanks. Delving into her food she could hear the lady chuckle as she moved towards the entrance to greet a new customer.

She was so engrossed in her meal that when someone attempted to gain her attention from beside her, she flew several inches off of her chair, plopping back down with an ungraceful clatter. Stabilising the dishes, she turned with an inquisitive look. She had to squash down her curiosity, as she took in a tall male dressed in an obscure choice of attire.

The man motioned to the seat opposing her, nodding as if on autopilot she watched him slide into the seat with a grace she thought impossible in his current attire.

The subject was soon forgotten however when he silently slid an extravagantly embossed card across the table, the words Lory's Majestic Entertainment were written in the fanciest of scripts she'd ever seen. Picking up the card Kyoko ran her finger over the writing, feeling the scripts flow under her fingers, she regarded her new dinner companion, confusion evident on her face.

Returning the card to the table top, she analysed his clothing, what he wore, she could only describe as knights armour, chain mail clung to his body, overlaid with delicately designed armour, a breastplate, gauntlets, even a helmet, allowing only a small peep hole for his eyed to peer through. Even with his cluttered wears the man himself moved with a cat like grace, each movement seemingly fluid. She wanted to laugh at this contradictory scene, but a part, the rational part of her, reasoned that she should stay cautious of this stranger.

She was soon stirred out of her musings as the man spoke "I work for a company called LME, short for Lory's Majestic Entertainment. Our company is aware of your talents, your performances show your capability and we would like for you to become an employee in our company." He paused briefly before continuing "This is of course a legitimate offer, you are more than welcome to refuse, even so, whatever your choices, we will always keep our doors open."

It did not go unnoticed by Kyoko that the man had forgone introductions and delved straight into his pitch. The Pitch itself did not sound terrible either, a job offer, with a fancy company, with company cards, and strange clothing, she wondered if she would have to dress strangely too.

Measuring him up, she contemplated, forward attitudes usually bothered her, but he did not make her feel uncomfortable, if anything he was almost a calming presence, crumbling her guard. She mulled it over, comprehending that perhaps it was due to his aura. On closer inspection she could see, his aura exuded a tranquillity that flowed outwardly, in abundance, saturating her in its calming essence.

She had long since learnt that a person's aura could be trusted, a person had no control over their aura, it was dictated by their thoughts and emotions. To kyoko this was a gateway to seeing their true intentions and motives. Living on the streets, this had been a key to her survival. She could feel anger and hatred without much effort, but she was also able to pick up other emotions as well.

This unique ability to feel auras was discovered shortly after she ran away. Having travelled for numerous days she found herself in Nagoya, savings now depleted, she slumped onto a bench near a museum, formulating a plan for what to do next, when she was approached, a bleached blonde male sank into the bench beside her, throwing his arm around her small shoulders carelessly "What's got you down lil girl?", he rumbled, his voice hoarse and cracked.

Kyoko felt a magnetic pull from this man, though the feeling was not at all pleasant, if she was to describe it, she would say it felt like stabbing knives, slowly turning her stomach over despite his outwardly friendliness. She discarding this, squashing down any negative emotions so to respond to his kindness "I ran away, and now I am wondering what to do next, I think I might have dug myself into a hole" she replied, honestly hoping he may know what she should do.

The dirty blonde smiled, though his eyes betrayed an emotion Kyoko could not fathom, "Do not worry lil sis, I'll help you out" he answered light-heartedly, as he stood, pulling Kyoko up alongside him. "Come on, I will show you what to do, it will all be just fine." He tugged her along by her wrist in excitement. They passed several street corners, turning down the occasional alley until they finally reached an old, dilapidated building.

As they approached a worn out door, wedged open by a brick, she peered into a broken window, the shattered glass hung from its frame. She wondered what could possible help her here. She was about to question the blonde when the strange feeling from before roared up within her, turning her stomach inside out, suddenly she was flung against a wall with a resounding thud.

Shocked, she gaped at her attacker, who had seemed to genuinely care about her not two minutes ago, now leered at her with such a horrifying expression. Nothing but distaste and greed painted his face, as he pinned her to the wall. His right hand withdrew a blade from his back pocket, piercing the blade into the crumbling brick surface inches from her head.

Panicked she started to tremble, as tears fell silently, soaking her cheeks as she realised the situation she was in. In response the fraud pushed her harder against the wall using his left arm "Don't move" he spat out, in agitation. When she froze up he yanked her back pack off of her, tossing it on the dusty floor towards his left, paying it no attention as he started moving his hands over her body, pulling out pockets in search for something else. Each time she made a sound he retaliated by pushing her brutally against the wall, winding her each time.

Reaching her last pocket, dread filled her as he snatched out her corn stone, she struggled, receiving a punch to her gut, he smirked, evaluating the stone he spoke "You were holding out on me, ya lil brat!". Kyoko coughed, catching her breath, she was feeling faint now. Her thoughts focused on corn, she wouldn't leave her corn stone with this monster, no matter what it took. "What's with that face brat, I said ill solve your problems" he smirked; an evil glint reflected in his eye "The dead don't have no problems."

She took a steadying breath, building her courage. She would do this for Corn, using the wall to keep rooted as she kicked swiftly and as hard as possible. The grip he had on her stone was lost, soaring into the air as he stumbled backward, stunned and angry he failed to regain his balance as Kyoko swiped the stone from mid-air before it could fall to its destruction. She wasted no time as she turned on the spot, retrieving her bag, and sprinting for the exit

Breaking free of the buildings entrance she stumbled over a loose brick, losing her footing and connecting with the ground, ignoring the pain that shot up her wrists she jumped up only to be grabbed once again, panicked she tugged and struggling to break free. Unable to win her release she turned, thinking quickly, she bit his arm. He swore loudly as he withdrew, slashing down with his knifed hand in retaliation. Defensively Kyoko raised her arms, biting back her own whimper as the knife slashed her, splattering the floor with blood.

She turned to run for safety as the blood trickled out of her cuts, cooling her skin. She ignoring the pain as she focused on her destination, she did not stop until she found an alley situated in the most public place she could find. As people passed they glanced her way, obviously disturbed by her appearance, but she welcomed the stares of the public right now, those people and their stares gave her an impression of safety.

Sliding to the floor she used the alley wall as support as she assessed her wounds, a deep cut slashed diagonally across her wrists. Grabbing her bag she recovered a small camisole, using it to clean away the blood, seeing that the wound was thankfully not too deep, but it would scar. She wrapped the bloody material around the cuts, clutching her corn stone tightly, breaking down into tears, as the stray droplets of blood escaped the binding, sliding into her palms, tainting Corns magic. The only comfort was that she had gotten away, and she knew that she would never ignore that aura again.

"…kay...Are you okay?" hearing someone speak, she was pulled out of her haunting reverie. At the horror she had been incredibly rude settled the bitter remnants of her memory faded.

He was asking her if she was okay, obviously he would after she had ignored his existence while she zoned out. She kicked herself for dwelling on past events, she was safe, corn was safe and that was all that mattered. She bowed over her finished meal "I am sorry, I got caught up thinking over some things, it was terribly rude of me." she gushed, hoping he wouldn't be angry.

He of course noticed her subtle changes as she faded into her own thoughts, as her featured darkened into a look of terror and fear. He frowned obviously displeased by her pain, knowing he could not help "no apologies, you looked upset was all."

Kyoko watched him, feeling the genuine concern from his answer. And this was what gave Kyoko her decision, she smiled as she replied to his earlier offer "I was thinking I will accept your offer, on one condition."


	4. Chapter 4

I might have only written kyoko, Lory and Lory's aid so far but I currently love writing Lory's parts (he's so fun).

Thanks again anyone who fav'd, revied or followed :) It's really appriciated!

side note - Kyoko is 10, Koun 14 and I believe Maria would be 1 years old about now.

* * *

 **Chapter four - Eccentric Kings**

She gazed dazedly into space, barely aware of her tattered reflection in the mirrored doors of the elevator, with her strangely clad knight standing silently beside her. After having accepted to attend an interview with his president, on the condition of a free meal, she was guided patiently out of the Darumaya towards a beautifully all white limousine that appeared to stretch for an eternity.

From the moment she spotted the limousine, all rational thought escaped Kyoko's body, her brain spiralled into a land of wonder and dreams. Even after arriving at the company building she was incapable of pulling herself free from her daydreams, so immersed in visions of Princes and Princesses that she was completely unaware of her current surroundings.

She drifted though the hallways, guided with little effort, unaware of the people pausing at her dishevelled appearance, she was oblivious, because to her she felt like Cinderella herself, even if this day was to end, she felt as if she was walking through an enchanted kingdom, it felt so magical, that not a negative thought could penetrate her mind. But a chorus of trumpets could and did as they announced her arrival to the upper most floor, the sound reverberating around the small enclosed space before the doors parted open, to a very elegant hallway.

Now struck from her fantasies she watched as her knightly companion moved wordlessly forwards towards a pair of elaborate doors, following his lead she trailed behind, feeling daunted by the elegance of the furnishings on this floor, she unconsciously shrank inward, taking as little space as possible. As the doors opened for her, she approached cautiously, passing through the boundaries into a lavish room, she looked back in question as to whether she would be accompanied, as the knight shut the large ornate doors softly behind her, she realised she was now alone.

Starting to feel anxious Kyoko surveyed her environment, eyeing nothing to be wary of, she finally allowed her surroundings to sink in, Lavish Tapestries decorated the walls in rich reds and golds, jewels scattered throughout, reflected light in every direction. Pushing further into the room, she closed upon a sofa in an equally rich golden colour of that which decorated the room, and on closer inspection could only assume to be ruby's embedded into the fabric.

"Welcome, Welcome!" boomed a loud voice, she turned to the sound, as a tall male strode in her direction, outfitted in an attire that could only befitting a king, carrying an air that commanded power, intimidated by his presence she took a slight step back, as he halted before her.

If he had noticed her retraction, he didn't show it; instead he showed her a warming smile in return, throwing his long red cape that draped around his tall frame behind his shoulder, he lowered himself to one knee, outstretching his hand in request of hers. She studied him, noticing his quirk of a smile that raised his moustache ever so slightly, and a glint in his eye that shouted mischievous troublemaker, put her hesitation to rest. Placing her own hand in his, he gave it a chaste brush of a kiss "You must be the lovely princess I have been awaiting, for we have an appointment to discuss many things, so please won't you take a seat?" Then just as quickly as he appeared, he retreated, seating himself within a chair furnished much like the silken sofa Kyoko had approached earlier.

Kyoko wondered if she should have curtsied, or been in any way more formal, then she realised that she was at a company, before a company president, not a Kingdom, nor a king, feeling slightly foolish at her previous line of thoughts she couldn't help a giggle slip out. Suddenly realising she had just been considerably rude rushed to bow in apology.

The older man studied the younger girl's behaviour, if anything seeing her able to laugh was a positive sign, for he was all about love and expressing ones emotions. Seeing this young girl's situation he felt pity, she had lived through much he could not imagine and he wanted to change that, having found her capable and talented he knew he needed to give her an opportunity at a new life, better than anything the streets could give her at least. Lory was an emotional guy who enjoyed helping those in need. He hoped that the few he could help would benefit from his interferences, as he truly hated seeing people suffer.

Motioning towards the lavish sofa, situated behind Kyoko he spoke "Please take a seat, we have much to discuss." At his insistence Kyoko hesitantly perched on the edge, trying hard not to tear or dirty the silk fabric. "Oh come now, the chair will not bite you" he smiled, letting her know it was acceptable for her to take a seat. Gradually she pushed herself into a comfortable position, yet still refusing to lean against the sofa's back.

Lory faltered for a split moment, quickly recomposing himself, he realised that it would take time for her to become comfortable and there was much more pressing matters to attend. Clearing his throat to gain her attention, which was now heavily taken by the chairs well-being. He decided to proceed into Introductions, which may also ease her out of her shell slightly, he at least hoped "I am Lory Takarada, I founded and own this company, I would also like to say it is very nice to meet you, miss?"

Kyoko observed Lory, taken in by his simple introduction and reassuring smile; she was hesitant whether or not to trust him, having been misled many times in the past by those with money in need of unimportant children who wouldn't be missed. As she stared at him, she thought back, none of those rich business men before treated her like she had been treated today, like an equal. This man gave no indication of ill intent, which she would have usually felt by now, she wanted to trust in him, and she wanted to trust in someone. Hesitantly she decided to jump, to give him a chance; she knew she would have to be careful until she knew she could completely trust him. One step forward she thought to herself as she voiced her name "Kyoko, my name is Kyoko", a simple action that meant so much more.

The warring emotions that flickered over the girls face did not go unnoticed by Lory as he awaited her reply, she was not as open as most young girls but that was to be expected given her circumstances, he hoped that over time, within his company she would meet and make new friends, opening her up and if she didn't, he would tackle that road block when it came, what was important was that this girl no longer starved on the streets and was free to nurture her talents. He needed this girl on board or it was a moot point "Kyoko-chan, it is a pleasure to meet you, I have a wonderful offer to propose to you."

Kyoko watched Lory expectantly as he continued on to his proposal. "Simply, I would you like to become a talent for our company?" Lory spoke evenly.

"W-what type of talent?" stuttered Kyoko, now wondering what type of work he was offering.

Lory face grew into a brilliant smile "Television my dear girl" Lory roared, his excitement building "We produced entertainment! Love, Drama and happiness! To distribute our feelings through acting and singing" as Lory continued to speak, his enthusiasm rose "or reflect your emotions as a beautiful model. Of course no one can forget our talk show hosts, who are always the life of the show." he finished, taking a few breaths only to realise that he had taken a new position, rising up out of his chair, having placed one foot on the table before him as a pedestal, as if he was ready to start a new venture. Awkwardly coughing he replaced himself back onto his chair, straightened out his cape.

Lory's outburst overwhelmed her, his passion over his own company flowing into her, carrying her away with his own enthusiasm. If he had such love for his own company, his employees must too enjoy their lives here. That was something Kyoko wanted to be a part of, to be happy and to be around others who were happy also. Smiling to herself she responded "okay, I will give it a try."

Lory was ecstatic she agreed so easily, "Brilliant" he sang, lighting up at her response, but his demeanour gradually turned downcast, as he recollected the need to ask one question in particular, one that would not be as excitable, but he knew it must be done, steadying his gaze to meet Kyoko's, he asked "I have some tough questions, if you wouldn't mind answering them?"

Now nervous, Kyoko could only nod her accent. Shuffling anxiously, she waited for whatever the question might be that lead to such a dramatic shift in personality in this man before her.

He took several steadying breaths before speaking "Kyoko-chan, to work for our company, you need a guardian's agreement, and I understand that may not be possible for you, but I do need to have an understanding of your situation."

The mention of guardianship rocked Kyoko, she foolishly had not been expecting it. She schooled her facial features into that of a natural mask as soon as the emotions assaulted her, she was not quick enough as Lory noticed the flash of pain that crossed over her face before she was able to disguise it.

She inhaled calming breaths, as an onslaught of emotion battled within her, undetectable now from the outside. The memories of her past, the discovery of her mother's true feelings invaded every inch of her senses, as it suffocated her. _Stop!_ She shouted to herself, another deep breath as she placed a hand to her wrist, feeling past the leather strands that wrapped her corn stone into a bracelet.

The magic worked its powers, feeling her corn stone giving her courage, she gave her response "I have no home, no father either." She paused, trying to moderate her voice "My… she does not care" her voice broke as she gave the last statement, knowing it to be true and voicing it was vastly different. She collected herself as she skilfully disposes a tear before it could fall.

Lory watched in awe at her actions, a child so obviously in distress and upset managed to hide it so well, this girl was not only a singer in the making but an actress as well. Although he wished she did not have to resort to acting for a purpose such as this. He also noted the intricately made bracelet Kyoko wore, made from leather, it wrapped several times around her wrist to hold a water sapphire held by a wire cage. He speculated what personal value it held, seeing her reach for it almost instinctively a moment ago.

Before Lory's imagination could run wild with possibilities and theory's he focused himself back on the task at hand "I'm sorry about the topic but it needed to be asked for legal reasons". Sliding a slip of paper and pen across the solid gold table that sat between the two, he decided to explain the terms of the agreement to ease the stress. "If you have no current Guardians and you still wish to take me up on my job proposition, I will need this contract to be signed."

Gaining only a nod from the girl he continued "Section one states that you will legally work for LME. As an LME employee you have all rights as any adult employee, pay, holiday etc, including the rights to an education should you seek one."

He continued to the second section, seeing as Kyoko was paying avid attention "You will be assigned a guardian who will care for you. This guardian will be seen as your rightful guardian from the day you sign the contract. They have been background checked and should you sign, you will see them as your rightful guardian at least to the public's eye."

Watching to see that Kyoko understood he continued "You have the rights to back out of the contract at any time with one month's notice, negotiability in the contract at later times is also applicable depending on situational circumstances."

Seeing that Lory had finished, Kyoko drew the contract closer, scanning its contents, it was as he had stated, it included no complex jargon, offering a job under the supervision of a guardian. One month's notices to dissolve the contract, it even stated it was up for amendment upon discussion and agreement.

She couldn't see any negatives to this agreement, her guardian could be someone mean or neglectful, but they had been background checked so they couldn't be that bad. This would mean a home, a job and an actual life. The idea of being able to buy new cloths, makeup and to possibly even go back to school, she pushed down those thoughts, dreaming big could be troublesome. She wondered if her guardian would like her, what would happen if they started to hate her like her mo- no, she would not think like that. That was what got her in this situation in the first place. She picked up the pen beside the paper and signed. Looking up she nodded with a determined look in her eyes, "I'll give it a try".


	5. Chapter 5

A rather short filler chapter (I hate excuses), but I have had been unwell and the brain fog I had basically made me a sitting vegetable incapable of human thought. (its still kinda present but wearing off, YAY)

But I tried to get something out, though it's not like my English is that higher up than a human vegetables heh! :) (But sorry anyways)

Oh and a big thank you to anyone who review'd, Fav'd or Follow'd!

Side note - Kyoko age 10

* * *

 **Chapter Five - Guardian Angel**

Lory beamed, "great, then let us introduce you to your new guardian, shall we!?" jumping up, he took a deep bow, outstretching his arms theatrically "It is my pleasure to introduce myself as your new guardian, please do take care of me" as he rose, he found himself face to face with a statue of a girl, who was barely moving, not even to take a breath.

Worriedly shifting to her side, he crouched to her level, snapping his fingers cautiously before her face, hoping to gain her attention, as endless seconds passed he watched as she finally blinked, turning ever so slightly to face him, "…why?" Her voice barley a whisper, as salty droplets gathered upon her lashes. Her thoughts came to a standstill as all reasoning was lost, why would such a busy man, with such important daily matters waste his time to become her guardian, when he could so easily assign the duty to somebody else. She simply could not fathom why, she would be a bother to him and his life, disrupting his time and taking up space that could otherwise be used by someone that needed it much more. As she sought for the answers, she was unable to formulate a conclusion, her mind continuously drawing a blank.

Dumbfounded at the complete reversal of her emotional strength, Lory's heart broke at seeing her newly heartbroken appearance. From what little he had witnessed today he understood that she has known loss, emotionally she was broken, and no matter how resilient the streets may have made her, she will need to confront these emotions that could so easily tear her down, and cause such pain. Its root cause obviously stemming from a parental loss or rejection, he recognised that this was not uncommon with someone in her situation, but whatever the cause may be, it had obviously hit her hard.

And he knew in that moment when his own heart broke watching this girl crumble, that he would not be able to stand by idly, that he would go to any lengths for this adorable girl. Seeing her so tormented over a situation no child should have to have to deal with, he wanted to help, he felt compelled to do everything in his power to take away the pain she felt, pain she did not deserve to feel. He would treat her like his own child because to him he already felt as if she was his own. And so he solidified his decision, knowing he would make it work somehow. As he attempted to reason with her "Kyoko-chan you have a talent, one that shouldn't be wasted, and I would like to help, not just as a boss but also as a guardian, as a parent, if you will accept me." He was now feeling more anxious than he expected.

Lory waited her reply, as his limits dwindled and time passed, he finally heard an audible whisper, another questioning from her asking why, even after he had explained she was unable to grasp that someone wanted her, to care for in a parental way. All his reasoning felt like lies to her ears. Lory's face fell, slumping as he realised she was denying his words. Shutting him off and pushing him away, along with any possibilities of being hurt again.

If only she could see herself as others did. After his talent scouts came to him, enchanted by a possible new talent, producing a video of her performance, he too could not resist her magnetic pull that she exuded. The short clip of her signing on a busy Tokyo street, was powerful enough in its self, the daily traffic, the hustle and bustle of life, it all faded as she begun to sing. As she sang, the words that she sung radiating with such emotion, you could feel what she felt, as she became the song, allowing the music to flow through her, radiating outwards towards her audience, infecting them with the music's intended emotions.

Her talent was undeniable, yes, but what her audience stopped for and what he had witnessed from the video clip, was that as she performed she unknowingly opened up, giving those around a peek at the depth of her real emotions, and that is why people truly stopped to watch her perform.

Lory mentally signed, decided a different tactical rout might be more beneficial, turning to sit down beside her, as the sofa moved under his weight, he pulled her frozen form to look towards himself. Thinking a speech about her talents over parental guardianship would ease her troubles for now, he tried again "Having seen you sing, I know you have amazing potential to be a fantastic musician, not only can you sing on note, but your ability to sing with such deep emotion is something not many your age can do. I would be a fool to waste such talent as either your boss or your guardian." He spoke with such assurance, she could not help but believe his confidence in her talent.

Swiping away a stray tear, she nodded as more tears followed "I would like that" she spoke in an almost whisper, feeling more shy than before "please take care of me" as she finished she gave a slight bow. Before rising she was wrapped up into a hug, lifted and twirled around before being placed back onto the carpeted floor, she took a dizzying step to rebalance herself.

After he had released her, Lory's emotions bubbled up, gaining energy as seconds ticked by, the atmosphere in the room transforming from a dismal depression into an uncontainable excitable buzz. He practically hopped back to his seat as he sang to himself "oh, now that's settled, there is so much to be done, oh, where do we start…Where do we start, I wonder" rocketing up straight, he spiralled round "I know, a tour, we need to show you where you'll be working of course, and the people who work here!"

Kyoko was completely taken off guard by his reinstated erratic behaviour, before she settled into herself, allowing his energy to sweep her away. She couldn't help but laugh as she watched him pace the room, as he enthusiastically gathered a variety of objects from various hiding places.

Returning to his original position, in the centre of the room he knelt before her, offering out a small, red cape, much like his own, she observed the item, and then Lory, confusion turning to understanding as she realised the cape was indeed for her, a feeling so beautiful filled her, as she looked up at the man who was willing to help her, and thanked him as she took the cape, throwing it around her shoulders as they headed out the door.


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you anyone who review'd Follow'd or fav'd, it's always appreciated, and I always enjoy any feedback or comment you give.

Kyoko age 10

* * *

 **Chapter Six – Kicking it**

Refocusing, she read the words again, hoping fourth time would be her charm, as her mind continued to flitter back onto one of the multitude of thoughts that had been captivating her attention the past few weeks. Letting them take control she thought back to the last several weeks that had passed since signing the contract to work as an official employee of LME.

Her life had been flipped upside down, for the better she could confirm, though weary she felt at times, she was mostly elated at the changes in her life. So much had transpired, from starting a new elementary school, recommended and arranged by Lory, she was notified some days before her enrolment, leaving her nothing to do but attend, there wasn't even an entrance exam.

To moving into a castle of a mansion, possessing a countless number of rooms, a swimming pool, ready to use whenever she wished, day or night, even her very own bedroom which was larger than she had ever seen. Lory persisted that they decorate the room to her personal tastes, though she already grew attached to the white and gold wallpaper that surrounding the old dark wooden furniture, giving the entire room an enchanted feel that could almost have come out of a fairy tale. Something she didn't want to change.

She had also been introduced to the heads of each division, Matsushima the head of acting, Sawara the head of Talent and Nakazawa who was head of singing. Each giving her information on their own departments, helping her to comprehend the types of roles she might wish to pursue within the industry.

She had been introduced to all three shortly after Lory confessed to her his thoughts on her potential acting talent. He had recommended that she explore these talents after speaking to each division head, ultimately leaving the choice to her, respecting her judgement enough to allow her to follow her own path.

After speaking to Matsushima, she had discovered a broad amount about acting that she was not previously aware of, having no real grasp of what acting entailed before their conversation. She was intrigued by the concept of being able to portray the lives and emotions of characters, set in various times and places, Matsushima also deliberated that her singing would help her attain various roles that may require such a skill.

That was how she ended up at this current audition, calming her mind of these intrusive thoughts, focusing at the task at hand. Frustrated at her lack of success she tussled her fingers through her recently cut hair, still unaccustomed to the newly styled pixie cut.

Remembering back to when Lory called her into his office, to be swiftly seated into a leather barber chair, surrounded by rustic mirrors, the black and white tile flooring distancing from her as she rose in her seat. She was in awe of his complete refurbishment, his attire was no less extreme a change, as he dressed in a brown double breasted jacket, lacking in sleeves, as a white billowing shirt, collected folds in his elbows. She also noted the belt, tied brashly around his waist, holstering several sharpened blades, that she had hoped where not to be used on her.

She was shaken out of her observations when a petite woman came bounding up towards her, halting beside Lory. Introducing herself as Jelly Woods, she was a witch among beauticians, there for one purpose, to save Kyoko's hair. Jelly was incredibly friendly, continuously complementing her on aspects such as her skin or eye colour, and also giving her beauty tips as she worked on her hair.

When Jelly was finished she peered into the mirror to see the new look, completely taken aback by the radicle change as she donned a daring bleach blonde pixie cut that held more length in the fringe and top than the sides, with pink highlights to create a more feminine look. Admittedly she would never have gone for the style herself but both Jelly and Lory convinced her the cut suited her well, and after seeing the style she kind of liked the bold look.

She sighed, also remembering her haircut led to the extravagant spending of an entirely new designer wardrobe, gifted to her by Lory, bought and paid for before she could refute it, he had even gone to such lengths as discarding the receipt so that he could not return them. So that was what she wore today, from Lory's gifted clothes, she selected a pair of designer blue jeans, ripped in all the right places, paired with an oversized jumper with the kanji for Sempai written boldly over the front, she even had a new canvas backpack.

Realising she had fallen back into her thoughts again, she disciplined herself, focusing her concentrated back onto the short script before her. Hoping to develop an acceptable performance for the upcoming audition by utilising the details given from within the script.

Seconds turned into minutes as Kyoko digested everything she could of the details in the script when a stout lady entered from a side door. All contestants attentions momentarily redirected to the corner of the waiting room, anxiously awaiting their own turns, watched the lady read the wooden clip board in anticipation. When she looked back up she spoke, calling out a name "Kyoko" losing the interest of all but one in the room.

Kyoko stood, readying herself for the trail ahead, inhaling deeply and focusing her mind. This was her chance to prove that she had a place at LME.

The silence was palpable as she trailed after the woman into an expansive theater hall, leading onto an imposing stage she could not help but gaze down at the hundreds of seats that lay unoccupied and forgotten, as her eyes trailed over the countless rows she noticed four seats situated near to the front had been taken.

Four individuals all clad in smart suits scrutinised her, soaking in her appearance, creating an anxious pit within her stomach. Distracting herself she mulled over the various details she had gleaned from the script earlier on.

The role was for a promotion advert, aimed towards children of both genders to generate interest and sell their product Kik's, a branded trainer. Wanting to pitch comfortable wear and creative design, her role in the audition was to act out an appealing way to portray these aspects of the trainers.

"Kyoko, auditionee number six" introduced the stout woman from beside her, her voice bouncing through the room several times before dimming into silence. Swiftly taking her leave towards the door they had entered from, as they four examiners attention was redirected towards Kyoko.

A tall and athletic looking man sitting to the far right of the table, coughed, unmistakably an act to gain attention, when all eyes focused his way he spoke "We are ready for your audition Kyoko, please select a pair of trainers in your size and begin."

Striding the short distance with confidence she quickly selected the correct sized trainers, replacing her own back onto the shoe rack. She had returned back to her starting position within a couple minutes, readying herself to start, visualising a character, much like her own.

She rocked back on her heals, giving a reassuring smile as the trainers moved comfortably with her own feet. Crouching, she flopped into a sitting position, unexpectedly her expression turned into one of fear, her face draining of colour as she spotted him, the imagined enemy, jumping up onto her feat swiftly, the shoes cushioned her footing.

Closing her eyes tight, clasping her hands together she made to wish, as she opened her eyes an imagined wand appeared, observing the object in awe she smiled, pointing it towards her enemy to cast a spell, she dodged an oncoming attack, sliding her right foot back to brace for another as she swung her wand gracefully, projecting an incantations, her left foot moved backwards as her arms rose, grimacing as she peeked through to an unseen barrier. She danced several steps sideways as her imagery wand followed a directed trail, before pointing to a designated spot, expectation evident upon her face before relief filled it, her non-existent enemy had been vanquished.

Filled with joy she thrust the wand into the air as a salute, standing onto her toes to reach higher. As she returned to the ground she rocked back onto her shoes, with a reassuring smile replacing her glee.

Finally she bent over into a deep bow "Thank you", returning to her standing position, awaiting the verdict of her performance.


	7. Chapter 7

Oh, I'ts been ages since an upload, just aver a week, I haven't had time to even sit down let alone write, its frustrating because I want to write, It's relaxing ^o^ It's taking priority over all my other hobbies.

Thank you anyone who follows, favorites or reviews my stories, its great to know that you guys are enjoying what I write! (or offer critique :))

Kyoko - 10  
Maria - currently 1

* * *

 **Chapter seven – Modern Princess**

Mind conflicted she floated out of the audition hall, her thoughts spiralling over her audition impact. Gliding through the waiting room she had previously taken up residence, she passed the remaining contestants who awaited their own auditions. Her outward demeanor only proved to raise their own anxieties, leaving them to curiously speculate her auditions outcome, further building apprehension towards their own.

Leaving the imposing theatre building used that day's auditions, she glance over the surrounding area, noticing a small gathering nearby within the car park. As she closed the space to investigate she sighed in defeat, noticing an all too familiar limo, patiently awaiting her exit, arousing the attention of the occasional passer-by.

She was at least appreciative the limo's Lory sent for her were black she conceded, the pearl white one she was picked up in to initially meet Lory was garishly extravagant, not wanting to envision how much attention that would invite on a daily bases, she trembled pushing the concept away from her thoughts. Though she did acknowledge being chauffeured around like a princess was pleasurable and enchanting, as time passed, the concept made her feel uneasy, thinking she might be wasting the driver's valuable time, when walking to her destinations would resolve this problem. Preferring to leave the limo rides to special occasions, or for when it was truly required.

Approaching the limo she received some curious glances from the gathering crowd of onlookers, sending a polite nod their way, as she attempted to reach for the door, when she was beaten by the driver, as he swung the door open before her, bowing, leaving her hand to float pointlessly mid-air. Assembling her bearings she drew her hand back, clasping them together, so to bow back to the driver, thanking him for his polite gesture. Sliding into the back she mulled over Lory's extravagance, knowing she would have to speak to him about it, especially when she could walk back to the agency from her current location.

The driver shuffled back into his own seat, turning to her, he peered in through the small window built into the privacy wall, created to section off the driver from the client "Where too miss?"

Flashing him a polite smile she responded, knowing what she wanted to do "LME please, I think I'll practice the Piano in the music studio a bit."

"O-kay miss, oh, and you have a phone call on the limo cell phone" turning away he started up the ignition, activating a button that started the partition windows to roll upwards, leaving Kyoko alone with her phone call.

Kyoko flushed from embarrassment, foretelling the caller's identity, viewing the small phone flash green, she plucked it out of its stand, seeing the colour turn a solid green she placed it towards her ear, answering "Hey Lory-San." She instantly felt guilty as she registered his audible sigh over the phone line.

"Oh, Kyoko-chan can you call me father please, just once" he sulked, pouting over the phone.

She frowned, as her forehead creased, toying with the loose strands on her ripped jeans to distract herself. She wanted more than anything to call him father, but just could not bring herself to do it, yet "I will… you are…" the line fell silent.

Knowing the battled had already been lost Lory conceded defeat, at least for today. Changing the subject back to the one he originally called for "so, how did your first audition go!?" the excitement building within his voice was clearly genuine, relaxing Kyoko from the previous subject.

Reminiscing the moments after her performance, she wondered on her auditions outcome, as the examinees continued to stare on at her without saying so much as a word, she had started to fret when the tall athletic man from before commented that she would be contacted if she was successful, and that she could then leave. Unsure still if this reaction was either positive or negative she confided in Lory, "It went okay, I think, they said they would contact me if I was successful" anticipating his response, hoping he would have insight from the small amount of information she could give.

Lory sensing her unease gave the response she needed, though still truthful, knowing a lie would be the last thing she would ever want or benefit from "That's usually a positive sign, if they don't like you they probably wouldn't tell you that they would contact you." After allowing for that tad bit of information to sink in he approached another question he was rather eager to acquire the answer too "So how is the music coming along?" he mused in a teasing tone.

Her blush was back in full force, remembering how Lory continuously praised her for every achievement accomplished no matter how big or small, such positive praise was entirely new to her, whenever she used to apply herself to a task she had never received direct compliments, leaving her now confused at how to deal with the new mix of emotions that built up within when Lory starts one of his exuberant rants over her talents, while his eyes glass over, joyfully preaching her skills to her and anyone in the local vicinity.

Speaking softly hoping not to start him into one of these tirades of prideful campaigns she gave her response, knowing he had probably predicted her destination anyway "I'm currently on my way to LME to practice Piano again."

Still flushed awaited her response, knowing of one defence mechanism she could use to redirect the conversation away from herself into safer territory. If there was one other thing Lory loved to rave enthusiastically about it was his granddaughter Maria, simply by mentioning her name, he would stop in whatever activity he was doing and go into a state of doting grandfather, listing off every possible known attribute and skill the one year old girl could have.

"Oh that's marvellous, I'll meet you at the basement carpark, I have some free time" he was much more cheery now, if that was possible, "See you soon Kyoko-chan" he Sang as he hung up the call, leaving her no time to sour his own mood by calling him Lory again.

The subtle sounds of an engine could be heard as the limo glided into a parking space of LME's underground car park. The driver slipped out of his own seat swiftly to continue to grant Kyoko the first class treatment he had been directed to bestow upon her, opening the door, he bowed yet again, in the polite manner that was instinctual to him now. She climbed out, still unused to this extravagant luxury, she bowed back in thanks.

As she made to leave the limo her attention was halted in its tracks, confronted with a leather clad Lory, lounging upon a sleek motorbike, that bore its engine and exhausts with pride, showing only a slash of gold colour beside the leather seat. He motioned with his thumb towards the free space behind him, requesting Kyoko join him. Wanting to laugh at yet another strange choice of attire she jumped on, knowing now that his mad jaunts usually led to some form of entertainment.

Lory turned around and started up the bike as it rumbled to life, creating a painful disruption to anyone who worked within the building, unfortunately the bike itself didn't go any faster than a fast walking pace.

Looking over to Lory, after noticing the lack in speed, she only noticed the look of pure elation evident upon his face, obviously enjoying the ride despite the capped speed.

As they thundered through the hallway, swerving about the staff members attending to their business, leaving them deafened and shocked in their wake, they steamed onward towards the music studios. Approaching the hallway, opening up to the musical department's best equipment, Lory braked, turning with a glum expression of horror, before revealing his thoughts "I forgot, I completely forgot to ask, will you come to Maria's birthday party?"

Kyoko smirked, knowing his weakness for over doting on his grandchild "Maria, meaning I'll finally meet the allusive yet adorable grandchild you speak so fondly of all the time?"

Barley finishing her sentence before Lory had started his tirade of complements regarding his granddaughter "Maria is the most amazing grandchild, she is too beautiful to not be talked about, she is cute and must therefore be celebrated by everyone" his eyes now glittered with stars as he continued to rant about Maria, making Kyoko laugh at his over the top doting.

She was initially shocked to witness such devotion towards his grandchild, she had over the weeks slowly come accustomed to his emotional outburst of love and adoration she had never been exposed to herself, which was why she still could not handle the same attention when it was directed towards herself.

Now she spent her time aiming that love and attention towards Maria, allowing her time to relax and calm down her own embarrassments, especially when he would stop an employee in the hallway to dote over her latest achievements.

A phone screamed to life with a ring tone that matched Lory's attire, interrupting him mid devoted rant, surprised he looked down to yank the phone from his pocket, as he dismantled from the bike. His annoyed face, changed to confusion as he gazed upon the caller ID. Answering the phone he entered the practice room, Kyoko trailing behind, staying respectfully silent while he dealt with his call.

Trying not to eavesdrop on the conversation she could not help but notice that Lory's mood continued to worsen as the conversation progressed, giving short simple answers in English. With each response, his expression darkened, leaving a hollow version of the man she had known for the past several weeks. The call was ended rather shortly after he wished the called luck on the subject, offering to help in any way, and be kept updated.

Kyoko felt helpless seeing Lory in such a state, so far, even when he played at being miserable she knew in honesty he was acting to some extent, but here he was, seriously worrying over something she could not understand. And from the tone of the conversation she felt the subject would be taboo, she was not eager to breach a topic capable of baring such overwhelming emotional turmoil.

Hoping she could relive the heavy weight of Lory's new emotional burden she walked over towards the piano, not speaking a work as Lory stood needing his head in clear frustration. Flipping through the musical books, she searched for one of the more upbeat yet delicate pieces to practice.

Breaking the silence with a deep breath, she steadied her hands over the notes she had been taught, focusing on her objective, she focused on the emotions that mattered at that moment as she wove together the notes requested by the music sheet, starting slow with delicate high notes, coming together to create more rapid high notes, bringing energy into the piece.

As she played Lory's emotion calmed, finally allowing him to join her, sitting beside the piano, swaying his head to the rhythm, eyes closed, Kyoko observed his calmer demeanor, thankful that her plan worked, but knew that he still held on to some of that worry, hoping that over time, whatever the problem was, it would solve itself.


	8. Chapter 8

Another post, sorry that these have gotten so spaced out, I thought my life was hectic when I started this, well it turns out that was just busy o.0.

Thank you for your reviews, follows and favs, I am really happy people are still reading :).

Kyoko - 10  
maria -1

* * *

 **Chapter Eight – Learning Notes**

She dropped her pencil the short distance as she observed it rolling over her paper and onto her desk, her eyes hazing over, incapable of maintaining the focus necessary for yet another time that day, distracting her from being able to complete her school work as efficiently as she deemed acceptable.

Sighing inwardly as the events from several nights ago uncontrollably streamed throughout her mind, having watched as Lory answered his call only to end up in a state of worry, and despite his temporary relief over her music, she had to regretfully accept that he had transgressed back into that state of unease after seeing him on more than several occasions acting suspiciously less like his usual self.

Dredging up a time when she was unable to help another she held close, her Fairy Prince Corn, caused her to feel a deep sense of hopelessness. Wishing she was more capable, she wanted more than anything to solve the troubles of those around her, seeking out her corn stone, securely wrapped around her wrist, she rubbed it, sending encouraging wishes their way, hoping corns magic along with her desire would help send each the help they need in the form of a blessing.

"..Ko, Hey Kyoko, are you finished?" chirped a wide eyed girl from beside Kyoko, sitting lazily within her desk, she faked a yawn, her arms brushing past her light brown shoulder length hair as they raised high into the air to exaggerate the gesture.

Snapping out of her line of thought she gazed over towards the girl in question, who had been friendly enough, everyone in her class had been, but she had yet to make any close friends with any of them "Yeah, you want to copy the answers again?" she asked, keeping her tone light hearted.

Handing over her completed sheet, sheet glanced towards the clock, noting that the lesson was soon to end. She had one more lesson before school was out and she could fully focus on a way to lift Lory's spirits. Before she could complete that thought however, she suddenly recalled Maria's birthday was also approaching. Knowing she would need to think of an appropriate gift for her.

The school bell rang, signalling to all to progress towards their next lessons, allowing Kyoko to reclaim her work that lay forgotten on the desk beside her, as she watched the brown haired girl rush out of the room towards her own close network of friends. Retrieving her own belongings she traversed the hallway in a comfortable pace towards her next lesson happily mulling over presents she could purchase for Maria.

Not having yet personally met Maria made her unsure of Maria's Interests or Preferences. She disregarded rattles and kids toys, after hearing so much from Lory about Maria, she could not imaging her to be the kind of child to enjoy such trivial toys, even at such a young age.

Arriving to her class she acted automatically, changing into her gym clothes ready to start the lesson plan set out for the day. Focused on gift ideas for Maria she headed straight towards the Climbing robe, ascending with ease due to the strength she had built from her time on the streets.

Deep in thought she mulled over all the possible trinkets a one year old Maria would want, as she mindlessly progressed from the rope towards the climbing wall, navigating from foothold to foothold, taking her towards the highest ledge, as she lifted herself over the last ledge she sat resting while a plan started to manifest.

The idea of something personal that Maria could keep and treasure until she grew older felt like a wonderful idea. Grateful that she had come up with such a perfect idea she spent the last of the lesson planning the gift while leisurely scaled up and down the wall.

* * *

Arriving at the music studio, she now knew inside out, she searched the halls in search of the music teacher who had been generous enough to guide her in the way of the piano, willingly giving her lessons in his free time both on how to play, read music and how to compose.

Today she would need help on composing, she had gotten to grips with reading music quickly enough, and her playing came along as well, but composing was completely different, it required a wider knowledge of music, a fine understanding to pull a song together.

Leaving no room unsearched, she finally came across a practice room filled with stringed instruments. Standing within, her teacher played a daunting piece on a varnished violin, as his shoulders arched with each minute movement of the bow. She watched in awe as he carried the piece to its finally, lingering the last note to flow eerily throughout the room, disappearing with a foreboding haze.

Almost forgetting the reason she came, she shook the daunting song from her mind "Sensei" bowing as Keiji turned, his serious demeanor softening as he saw her rise from her bow.

"Yes, Kyoko-kun?" he asked politely with a reserved smile gracing his lips, he had been amazed, after only introducing the girl to the piano weeks ago, she had progressed so far, learning not only to play and read music, but she was also capable of improvising, adding additional strings to music she knew well. Her composing skills were sure to be something to look forward too. He also hoped given the chance he could teach her a few other instruments that would work well with her image.

Smiling back she dared to ask, hoping for a positive answer "I was hoping, if it not too much trouble, that you could help me compose a song please".

Shocked that her question was so in line with his own thoughts his lips twitched into more of a smile "Why of course, I am currently free now, would that be okay?" knowing the speed of her learning, he had no doubt she would be capable of this feat.

* * *

She fumbled with the keys at first, making few mistakes, but she played on until she got the general impression of the song she wanted, carefully absorbing the notes as she played to remember their direction.

Days passed, as she spent all her free time practicing, weaving high notes between designated low notes that helped to accentuate the songs rhythm, guiding it as if it floated above the clouds.

Some days Keiji accompanied her, guiding her, with patient advice, as his dishevelled black hair, fell over his black eyes. A silent pride glistening within them at the fast development she was making.

After a week of not seeing much of his daughter Lory previous distractions were morphing into one larger distraction, of an absent daughter, and after receiving some rather pleasant news he decided to go in search for said girl. Hoping to be the first to tell her the good news, he pondered her destination, knowing he didn't have to give it much thought as he concluded she would likely be somewhere close to the music department.

Not having to look far he found her, within her usual practice room, as Keiji, her music teacher watched over her. Seeing the concentration upon her features gave him pause over entering, instead he opened the door a crack, as he observed Keiji providing short annotations at certain intervals while she played.

It was strange he could not recall this piece, Lory knew of a wide selection of musical scores yet he couldn't recall ever hearing one that sounded similar to the song Kyoko currently played, it sounded so beautiful, he could almost feel an echo of endearment within the song. Something that spoke comfort and future promises.

Not wishing to interrupt the song she currently played, she shifted away quietly, heading back towards his office, knowing that he would find a time that was right to tell Kyoko about her new job offer from Kik's, Maybe this was a sign that he should buy her a mobile. Cheering himself up vastly he walked away, rubbing his hands together in glee as he planned on how to give a new phone to Kyoko without her being able to reject it.


End file.
